1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for automatically inputting a debugging operation of testing a video cassette recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a debugging test data for both an operation error related to the execution of a specific function and a structural problem thereof is executed for a video cassette recorder whose manufacturing process has been completed. This kind of debugging operation is executed by a manual operation of an operator.
Namely, the operator connects to the video cassette recorder a monitor for executing the debugging operation, and then connects to the video cassette recorder measuring instruments for measuring various data including debugging data. After manually inputting the debugging data related to the testing function to the video cassette recorder, the operator identifies a state of the video cassette recorder through the monitor or the measuring instruments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,181 (granted to Rolf Hedtke et al.) titled "TEST AND MONITORING SYSTEM FOR A DIGITAL VIDEO TAPE RECORDER/REPRODUCER" discloses a testing and monitoring system of a digital video cassette recorder. According to the above-mentioned system, an actual signal is compared with a reference signal at a test node during a normal operation or a test operation, syndrome units which are related to an error prevention and an error correction are used for test or monitor circuits, the testing and monitoring are performed in a system wherein a microcomputer is connected to test nodes of an equipment to be tested or monitored over a test bus.
As described above, a conventional debugging operation for the video cassette recorder is manually executed by the operator. Accordingly, the operator cannot obtain an accurate result of the debugging operation and has to spend much time on performing the debugging operation. Also, a manual operation inconveniences the operator.